Conventional infant monitoring systems include audio or visual monitors that remotely collect aural or visual information and transmit this information to another device that allows a caregiver, such as a parent, to view or hear the information. For instance, a microphone may be placed in proximity to the infant, such as on a night stand or table, and a remote speaker may be placed in proximity to a caregiver in another location such as another room. This allows the caregiver to hear the infant's cries, etc. Some monitoring systems include a video camera that is positioned to record movement and position of an infant. A caregiver can view the video of the infant from a remote device, such as a dedicated monitoring device or a smart phone.
Although conventional systems allow caregivers to monitor sounds and video of a baby from a remote device, these monitoring systems are limited to providing only rudimentary monitoring of an infant. Essentially, the monitoring systems allow a caregiver to hear and see the infant from a different location, such as from another room within a home. A caregiver must guess from the sounds and sights transmitted through the monitoring system about the infant's needs, mood, health, and well-being. Some wearable devices provide rudimentary heartrate and temperature information about an infant to a caregiver. However, current monitoring systems are extremely limited in nature. Caregivers can greatly benefit from a more robust monitoring system to improve the care and development of their infants.